


Broken

by Livelaugh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Derek, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Jackson is an asshole, Stiles is bullied, Stiles is depressed, True Mates, scott keeps secrets, scott tries to be a good friend but fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelaugh/pseuds/Livelaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a sad boy who only have one true friend, Scott. Now Scott is all changed after a summer... and it leaves Stiles broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Never in his life had he been so nervous. He taps his leg nervously chewing his lip until he broke the skin and tasting the metallic tang. He feels so stupid standing there, the music is too loud and he just stands there while Scott parks the car. He had been away the entire summer, his father needed some space after his wife’s death anniversary. John Stilinski had drunk too much and thrown a bottle at him in rage. It had scared John shitless, the next day worriedly and scared searching his only child's body from marks only finding a tiny bruise that was a week old. It had freaked his father out and sent him away with some distant relative in Utah while he went to rehab. 

Beacon Hill’s was a typical quiet town, people knew each other while not really knowing each other at all and people liked it that way.   
Stiles knew Erica since pre school she had been his second crush a side from Lydia of course, she had been shy and awkward like him. Well he wasn’t shy he was just all over the place but he related to her, heck in high school he even asked her out only to have her nod her head but the next day she suddenly just transformed into this bad ass bitch and ignored him. Suddenly shy acne Erica went to from frump to bamf and was on everyones desire list. But she was in no mood for non. No her eyes went to Isaac, Isaac was this quiet kid that never talked to anyone that always had bruises and never had any eye contact with anyone. He too just transformed over night. They went from invisible kids to stereotypical bad assess and became desired as well as feared. The pair became inseparable. 

It was okay because Stiles had Scott his buddy, his brother, his family, his ally he was an outcast like him, but after he came back from summer he froze when Scott visit him five days after he returned on a motorcycle and matching leather jacket like Isaac and Erica. He barely got a hold of Scott the entire summer he just heard Allison’s name and nothing more. He ached for answers but got none. No Scott was filled with mystery he went from sucking in lacrosse to co-team captain not even Jackson messed with Scott.

Even stranger was when Stiles saw Derek Hale, freaking Derek Hale! He knew his little sister Cora she was this feisty girl that always fought with everyone before she was sent to private school. He heard rumors of Derek Hale bad ass himself. He was the typical bad ass with a cool car and the mysterious look. Everyone respected or feared the Hale’s his mother and father had moved very quickly after Derek went to collage. Apparently he returned more mysterious was how Erica, Isaac and Scott followed and obeyed him like puppies. 

Stiles jumped slightly as Scott put his hand on his shoulder pushing him into the Hale house. Stiles didn’t know why he allowed himself to be conveyed to come to the party. He felt stupid as he entered all the cool kids from school as well as the local collage was there. ”I’ll be right back! I see Allison!”   
 ”Where?” he asks as he can’t see anyone from the crowed but Scott is gone, he sighs and waits like a fool he jumps for the second time that night.

”Stiles.” Erica almost purrs with a smirking Isaac next to her, she had straighten her blond hair, wearing red lipstick and a black leather skirt that barely covered anything.

”Hey Erica.” He almost squeal out she snickers circles around him and tilts her head slightly.

”How’s it going?”

”Good” he looks after Scott but can’t see him. Erica suddenly grabs him Isaac grabs his other arm he starts to protest as they drag him outside on the other side of the house, then they just leave. He looks around people are drunk and making a scene. He froze as he saw Derek stand there hands in pockets smirking slightly at him like he’s pleased with the prey that been delivered. Stiles shifted foot turning around to enter the house but froze as a hand is on his shoulder stopping him.

”Scott’s friend. Stiles right?”

”Yeah.” He stutters. He cannot believe that anyone can be so freaking hot and beautiful at the same time. Derek grins at him and Stiles scratches his head nervously. ”Been back long?” he gets all awkwardly.

”No.” Derek says shortly there’s a silence he sighs relieved as Scott appears next to him offering him a drink and a smile. 

”Where is Allison?”

”Bathroom.”

”Oh.” Stiles says while trying only to focus on Scott that arch his neck to the side almost wincing with one eye. Stiles glance at Derek that does not look amused with Scotts presents. ”Nice party.” He gets out lamely.

”Not your thing.” Derek demands to know rather then asking it makes Stiles shiver and he leans towards Scott that bumps him reassuringly.

”Ehm… more of a… nerd.” He admits and wants to kick himself, he had complained to his father how Scott was slipping away from him, his father had reminded him that it was healthy to have other friends too, that you just couldn’t live with one friend only. But Stiles only knew how to be sarcastic and awkward and only Scott understood him.

”Hmph” Derek snorts looking into the house and leaves them. Scott laughs nervously and tugs his arm slightly and said hushed.

”You okay?”

”Yeah…” he wishes to say he wants to go home but Scott leaves him again disappearing with Allison that’s still a mystery to him as he barely saw her or even spoke to her. 

”Freak, what are you doing here?” Jackson demands to know from him pushing him slightly Stiles glance at Lydia that is busy sharping her nails.

”Scott invited me.”

”Yeah? Then where is he?”

”Around.” Stiles starts but Jackson taunts him and he leaves, he walks for miles home and ignore his fathers questions if he had fun.  
He barely sees Scott after that, he feels stupid and lonely, he gets a text that says, Denny’s 7 a clock :) he goes he stops in his tracks when he sees Erica and Isaac kissing they break apart to look at him up and down then smile walking towards him. He takes a step back glancing around nervously for Scott that’s nowhere in sight.

”Scott is running late.” Erica says sweetly tugging him along. 

”Ehum… what?”

”Scott is late.” Isaac answers pulling him to a booth he blinks surprised to see Derek sitting there, he gets pushed inside the booth so he’s against the wall and trapped he tried to stutter excuses but they don’t listen. He’s surprised when the waitress deliver them their burgers and fries. He looks at Derek that takes a bite from his burger, the two quickly follow. Stiles looks at his food confused.

”Eat.” Derek says gruntingly and he starts to eat awkwardly.

”You talked to Scott?”

”Yes.” Derek said shortly eating, Stiles glance at Isaac and Erica that are busy sharing food and kisses, he pushes himself to the wall Scoot enters fourteen minutes later panting slightly with Allison hot in heel, both looking out of breath and ravished it takes no genius to figure out what they had been doing.

”Hey buddy.” ”Hey Stiles.” They say in unison sitting down next to Derek that grunts to Scott.

”You are late.”

”Sorry.”

”You okay?” Scott asks between bites looking at him.

”Ehmm… yeah.” Stiles says lamely he opens his mouth but quickly shuts it as Allison kisses Scott.

”Your done.” Derek announce as he’s done, everyone but Stiles drop their food and get up, Derek raises his eyebrow at him. ”Get up.” Stiles takes a bite from his fry and stands up confused. 

”The movie starts.” Scott announce.

”I…” Stiles start but they tug him along, he freezes as he sees the title of the movie The conjuring. He doesn’t like movies like that, it scares the living shit out of him Scott knows this, he moves to sit next to Scott but Erica sits next to him Allison on the other side, he was about to sit next to Erica when Isaac pushes him slightly siting next to her throwing a possessive arm around her. He sits defeated next to Isaac tensing as Derek sat down next to him. His heart beats fast as he get scared he found himself leaning towards Derek that doesn’t protest.

”You okay?” Scott whispers leaning forward to him. He nods shakily. ”Your heart is beating really quickly.

”How…” he’s interrupted by Isaac that pushes Scott back harshly that smiles sheepishly Stiles jumps scared leaning harder against his seat his hand squeezing tightly the seat only to figure out after the seat moves that its Derek’s leg. He rips his hand away like he had been burned he looks at Derek and screams, Derek eyes almost glow in the dark. ”Sorry.” He gasped out trying to make himself small. He jumped as Derek hands went to the back of his neck squeezing slightly. He feels himself relax, Derek drops his hand but is still close to him. After the movie ends they all just kind of disappear without a word leaving Stiles alone. He sighed and started to walk home he jumped scared as there’s a honk.

”Get in.” Derek demands.

”Its cool I can walk…” he looks around paranoid.

”Get in.” he repeats and Stiles doesn't argue. He doesn’t ask Derek how he knows where he lives he says thanks shyly and jump out of the car. Derek drives off and he drops on his bed feeling stupid.

Scott disappear after that, he’s not in school well none of them are, he’s utter alone he ignores Jackson that pushes him into a locker. He ignores the darkness around his heart that puts a heavy weight around his heart. When Jackson pushes him during lunch he allow himself to drop he doesn’t get up for a very long time when he does he sees Jackson stare at him confused. He leaves him alone after that. He wonders if he’s even alive for awhile, maybe he’s a ghost.

When Scott finally comes back he looks exhausted but manages to smile at him and throws an arm around him and Stiles thinks, oh I am alive. He gets a stronger doses on his medication, and more pills, he pops them and drops on his bed exhausted. He gets a text come over. I’m busy. He answers closing his eyes he ignores the beeping from his phone its not until his father enters his room announcing that Scott is calling their home phone that he answers the phone with a sigh.

”C’mon it will be fun.”

”Is Allison there?” he asks.

”Ehm… yeah. But so is everyone else!” Scott tries sounding kind of desperate.

”Naw I have a ton of homework.”

”Skip it.”

”Can’t…”

”You’re lying!” Scott says angry in the phone.

”Well I just want to be alone.” He shuts his phone off and tries to hide from the world.

The next day Scott throws an arm around him tugging him towards Isaac, Erica and Allison that are giggling at the table, he pulls himself away quickly, ”just… no.” Stiles says determent walking away but Scott doesn’t allow him he find himself sitting there.

”How much medication are you even on?” Erica questions almost bitchy sniffing at him, Stiles stare at her.

”Erica!” Allison says harshly ”she doesn’t imply you smell or anything like that!” she says hurriedly and Stiles look at her and nod. 

”Derek is picking us up after school.” Isaac announce looking at his phone. Stiles ignores them he gets pulled without his consent to Derek’s car, he sits in front with Derek looking out the window. 

”You okay?” Derek ask him silencing the radio Stiles glance at him.

”Yeah.” 

”Your a shitty liar.” He scoffs while driving. Stiles looks as they run into the house the only one that’s not running is Derek who waits for him, Stiles follow him with a heavy sigh, once they enter the living room he can’t help but to look at the books. His fingers stroke over the covers, ”you like reading?” he nods. Derek pulls out a book giving it to him. ”My favorite author.” Stiles looks at the book and manages a smile.

”Already read it. Its my favorite book.” He admits, he listens how Isaac is barking at Scott for not taking out the meat from the fridge. He smells food and looks at Derek that pulls out another book, ”read it.” He says, he repeats it after each book Derek shows him making Derek smile wide at him he feels suddenly his own smile form. They eat and Derek pulls him to another book shelf and shows him a book. ”this is the first edition.” Stiles cannot help but to be impressed carefully touching the book like its gold worth Derek smiles at him.

”Yeah.” He flickers through the book he gives it back he chews his lip then goes to his backpack he pulls out a well worn book. He shows it to Derek that raises his eyebrows. ”I haven’t read this one.” 

”Want to borrow it?” Derek nods opening the book his thumb flicker over his notes he blushes. ”I… tend to…”

”Me too.” Stiles smiles wide. The month that follows they trade books its almost expected from each other they sit in silence reading while the others are playing and joking. He smiles when Derek bought a book for him and a pen, when he opens the book at night he sees Derek’s notes, he scribble his own marking his favorite quotes and gives the book back to Derek that grins at him reading. Thats when they actually start to speak, even texts. Stiles stops feeling hollow and feels alive he looks forward to the days when he follows Scott to the Hale house, he likes their quiet moments of secretive smiles and Derek doesn’t comment on his red cheeks when he smiles at him. But things change quickly after that, it rains and his car is broken down. Derek picks him up and gives his jacket to him telling him to keep it. When Derek follow him to his house Stiles invites him in knowing his father was working.

It happens quickly one moment he’s showing his bookshelf the next his one the bed moaning helplessly breaking apart in Derek’s embrace as he kisses him, no devours him. Marking his flesh his hand working him like a mission making him crumble and moan. He falls asleep in his embrace and is stirred late at night, your father is on his way. Call you. He kisses him sweetly and disappear and Stiles doesn’t have a nightmare for the first time in a very long time.  
Stiles should have known that all good things come to an end. There is no such thing as a happy ending. 

”Derek?” Stiles calls again entering the loft he freeze it feels like his entire heart rips from his chest and then turns to ice as he sees Derek kiss Jennifer his freaking english teacher. ”Derek.” He repeats utterly chocked Jennifer turns to him frowning.

”What is he doing here?”

”He’s nothing. No one. Nothing. He’s just this boy that’s been following me around lately.” Derek says pulling her chin towards him. ”Ignore him.” Then he turns to him raising his eyebrows annoyed. ”What are you doing here? Leave.” He says like he’s the most annoying thing in the world. Stiles never knew that you could actually hear your heart shatter he stumbled back falling almost on his ass ”GO! What a freak.” Stiles drops the jacket onto the ground with the book and runs. He runs until his legs give up he’s about seven blocks away from Derek when he breaks down crying. He doesn’t care that people are passing him, he barely notice when his father grabs him lifting him up and taking him to the car.

He’s no one. Nothing. It echoes in his mind as he sobs into his pillow his father doesn’t argue with him when he stays home from school. His father sits with him a long time offering comfort in silence his hand on his shoulder while he cried into the pillow. It takes four nights before the window cracks open and he knows its Scott by the sound of his shuffles Scott doesn’t say anything he just kicks his shoes off and pulls him close.

”It’s not what you think. I promise.” Scott said pleadingly petting his hair.

”I’m so stupid… for thinking…” he wipes his tears angry breathing shaky. ”Where have you been?” Scott seem to struggle with what he should say it makes him angry he pushes Scott harshly. ”You suck.”

”I’m sorry.” Scott says with regret. Stiles can’t take it he pushes himself in anger ignoring the wave of dizziness and points at Scott accusingly.

”You’re not the same Scott I've grown up with! And you know what! I’m sick of it! This is your fault! I’d never have even spoken to Derek if it wasn’t for you!!”

”I know.” Scott says wincing looking down at his hands before looking at him with puppy eyes.

”No! Don’t just… don’t.” He drops on the bed exhausted. ”Why doesn’t he love me?” he asks so broken, he laughs bitterly ”I mean… I know why but… why?” he asks with barely a whisper as he crumbles down crying Scott hugs him tightly murmuring his ear lies that he does care, that Derek will make it up to him, that its not what it seems. Its just lies he feels himself falling into darkness and he doesn’t know if he has the energy to climb up this time around.

”Stiles… how and I help you? Please son, I just want to help you.”

”I’m fine dad.” He tries to smile.

”No your not… I just… don’t want to wake up and find you dead.”

”I am already dead.” He blurs without thinking, that’s all his father need to drag his ass to the doctors office.

”Stiles!” Scott repeats snapping his fingers at him Stiles smiled loopy at him, ”you okay?”

”Sure.” Stiles says standing up looking around when did they have lunch? He shrugged and looked around confused.

”I’m taking you home”

”Where am I?”

”School!” Scott says loudly shaking him, Stiles smiles loopy.

”Your funny.” He’s pushed into a car and looks around confused he blinks surprised seeing Erica being really close ”wow! You have huge eyes!” he burst out giggling.

”He’s totally doped!” she says annoyed Stiles frowns.

”Hey! That’s my backpack!” he tries to grab it from Scott that is digging through it pulling out punch of bottles of pills looking at him wide eyed.

”Stiles” Scott says trembling.

”Wha?” he yanks the bottles away from him, ”those are mine!” he puts them in his backpack. ”Why do you care?”

”I care Stiles you know I do!”

”No you don’t. I haven’t really seen you the entire year. You don’t care. Your too busy hanging out with grease lightning” he gestures to Erica and Isaac that have their bitch faces on. He takes his backpack moving to the door ”I’m going home.” He frowns as he bumps into someone he pouts then looks up to see Derek that is looking at him with his stoic face. ”Oh its you. Hmphf” he pushes pass him but Derek stops him. ”let go!” he cries out in panic. His heart beating faster. He feels dizzy and Scott quickly grabs him.

”Breathe Stiles.”

”Breathe.” He hears before everything becomes black. 

”Dad?” he asks rubbing his eyes looking at his father that is sitting on the chair it looks like he’s praying but his father is not a believing man. 

”Stiles! Thank god. You had a bad reaction to the medication.” His father explains kissing his forehead, he’s in the hospital for five days before he’s released he sighs bored laying in his bed he squeals scared falling off his bed as Derek enters his bedroom.

”OH MY GOD!”

”You okay?”

”Yeah. Why are you here?” he asks shaky crawling up gripping his bat, Derek stares intensely at him that for awhile it didn’t scare him but made butterflies fly in his stomach now they scared him again. ”Scott is not here.” He breathed out shaky.

”I know.”

”So… leave.”

”I wanted to make sure you where safe.” Derek says sniffing around the room, Stiles wrinkles his forehead and climbs on his bed under the covers.

”I’m fine. Just need my rest on… i’m not to be bothered… so… leave.” He says slowly shooing him away with a gesture, ”shoo away big bad wolf.” Derek freezes at that looking at him wide eyed.

”What did you call me?” he growled making him scared shitless he sat up straight up holding his bat in defense. 

”Its just an expression.” He almost squeal making Derek relax that moves to him Stiles throws the bat at him scared Derek grabs it with one hand looking at him in an are you fucking kidding me? Stiles winced waiting for a punch or something instead Derek laid the bat next to him and sat on the edge of the bed, he pulled out a pocket book from his pocket laying it on his lap making Stiles stare at him wide eyed. ”Why are you here?” He asks scared.

”I wanted… Jennifer…”

”I know.” Derek looks at him surprised.

”She’s your girlfriend right? Your cute together.” He says ignoring the burn in his heart but he knows that Derek would never care for him no one would. He reached to his bed table and took a pill and drank it down Derek growled.

”She’s not my girlfriend.”   
”Kay.”

”Are those pills safe?” Stiles shrugs laying down feeling the dizziness he sighs happily feeling them take effect his eyes get heavy. ”Hey! Stay awake!” he allows himself to fall into darkness when he stirs the book is right there he opens it, Do not do what someone else could do as well as you. Do not say, do not write what someone else could say, could write as well as you. Care for nothing in yourself but what you feel exists nowhere else. And, out of yourself create, impatiently or patiently, the most irreplaceable of beings.” ― André Gide Stiles closed the book sighing and looked out the window he felt lost. He goes to the the back of the page and laughs bitterly “Dare to be yourself” he throws the book against the wall and closes his eyes ignoring everything around him.

His father forces him to go to school and he draws his feet he’s surprised when Jackson passes right in front of him without an insult. He sat down with a sigh jumping as Erica leaned against his desk giving him a clear view of her chest but he didn’t care he was numb. She gives him a book ”he’s out of town, but he wants to give you this.” He looks at the title Either/Or: A Fragment of Life. He pushed the book forward to her.

”I’ve read it.” He goes to his backpack giving the book Derek left him, ”here, he forgot this.” Erica sighs pushing the book back.

”He want you to have it.” She insists, she glance at the new English professor Stiles sighs heavily pushing the books forward.

”Don’t want them.” He grits.

”Just take them.”

”No” she grits her teeth back growling he swears he saw her eyes glow in anger but its not possible so he aggressively push the books back aggressively she push them back he slam the books across the room furiously. It exhausts him but he feels better, Erica gripped his shirt yanking him forward.  
 ”ERICA!” Scott growls Stiles blinks never hearing his friends voice to tough the teacher looks at them shaky.

”Principle office now!” Stiles takes his backpack and ignored Erica that lifts the books from the floor growling low in her throat. Scott grabs him after their warning.

”Stiles. Please?”

”What?”

”You’ve been ignoring me.”

”That’s ironic…” 

”I’m sorry. Derek wants you to have the books…”

”Well if Derek wants you to lick his ass would you?” he demands to know stopping the hallway, Erica stands there angry.

”No. Of course not.”

”You’re lying. The worst part is your probably lying to yourself!” with that he leaves Scott behind.

As he gets out of his shower Derek is standing in his room, ”Stiles…”

”I will scream.” Stiles promises pointing at the window. ”Leave. I don’t know what kind of cult you have with Scott and Erica and Isaac but I do not want any part of it so leave!”

”No”

”Excuse me?”

”Let me explain Stiles.”

”No thanks.” Derek throws the two books on his bed it infuriates him he takes them and shove them into Derek’s hand that growls at him angry. Stiles ignores him pushing them. ”Fine you don’t want them?” he takes them and throws the two books into the trashcan and goes to his drawer and dresses ignoring Derek. 

”Let me show you Stiles.” He turns around ready to fight him when he freezes seeing Derek face transform.

”Oh my god I've gone crazy”

”You are not crazy. I’m… a werewolf… i was born like this. Erica, Isaac and Scott are bitten. Scott… was attacked in the woods by some creature and I saved him. Erica… figured out what I was and wanted it… she smelled Isaac out as her true mate and I… offered it to him. He took it. Jennifer was an evil druid.” Stiles starts to laugh hysterically but Derek continues ”I’m sorry for what I said but she couldn’t know about you… you know the weird killings… it was Jennifer we had to be sure. We took care of her.”

”Allison?”

”She’s a hunter, her family made a deal with mine a very long time ago. She’s Scotts true mate, she was the one that actually called me when Scott was attacked, she knew the only way for Scott to survive was through the bite.”

”Why…”

”Your my mate.” Stiles eyes widen at that and laughs mockingly shaking his head. ”Its true… I could smell you a very long time ago… but you were just… a kid. I had to wait… which is why I had to go to collage across the country. I came back… for you. I think its… its why I saved Scott I knew… he knew you.” Stiles blinked staring at him in disbelief. ”Say something.”

”I’m not your mate.”

”You are.” Derek gritted out.

”You hate me.”

”No. I don’t. I tried to protect you. We all have. There’s a lot of things in this world that you do not understand… dangers.” Derek chuckles ”When you look into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you. I had to protect you. I’m sorry that I broke you doing so.” Derek walked over to him offering his hand Stiles just looked at him. ”I know its much. But know… I’m here.” Stiles shakes his head in disbelief.

”I don’t believe you. I can believe in werewolf's and all that but I am not your… mate. I cannot be.”

”You are.”

”If so. I pity you.” Stiles whispers. ”I pity you.” Stiles repeats pushing him towards the window but Derek grips him and yanks him into a kiss, he wants to scream to do something but he can’t instead he feels himself surrender. 

”Don’t pity me. I’m blessed to have you.” It makes him cry but Derek holds him whispering soft words into his ear. ”you do not need fixing Stiles. Your perfect, your fucking perfect.”

THE END


End file.
